petite preuve d'amitié
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Zélos prouve à tous ceux qui en doutaient que l'amitié qu'il porte à Lloyd est réelle, suite au fait que ce dernier tombe malade. résumé nul je sais mais je pense que l'écrit est pas mal


_**Hello les gens! Me voici de retour avec un petit one-shot!**_

_**Disclamer: L'univers de Tales of Symphonia appartient à Namco, je ne gagne que des reviews avec mes écrits ^^ Comme quoi je suis pas exigeante XD**_

_**Couple: Il n'y en a pas vraiment même si on risque de flirter avec le Zélloyd**_

_**Résumé: C'est obligé....je suis nulle pour résumer...En bref, Zélos va prouver à Lloyd la sincérité de son amitié, lui qui le considère comme un frère.**_

_**Allez enjoy!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Petite preuve d'amitié**_

L'automne faisait doucement place aux froidures de l'hiver sur le monde de Tésséh'alla. Les dernières feuilles rougeoyaient avant de tomber, le soleil dardait de ses derniers rayons.

Les oiseaux commençaient à migrer afin de passer l'hiver au chaud. La température commençait à baisser et les premiers rhumes commençaient à fleurir.

Cela n'empêchait pas un groupe de huit personnes de voyager. Le doyen devait avoisiner les trente ans alors que le plus jeune devait en avoir douze. Mélange hétéroclite de races, d'origines sociales et d'âges.

Le petit clan était à l'entrée de la forêt de Gaorrachia et ce n'était pas la baisse de température qui allait empêcher le grand Zélos Wilder de s'amuser un peu!

**-Allez Lloyd viens !Je suis sûr que ça va être drôle!**

**-Zélos, c'est un coup à attraper froid!** Lui répondit un garçon vêtu de rouge

**-Le grand Zélos Wilder ne craint pas les rhumes! Allez viens! Je t'assure que l'eau est bonne!**

Lloyd soupira et se laissa tenter. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Quelques minutes plus tard, vous pouviez voir les deux jeunes hommes s'amuser comme des enfants dans l'eau de la rivière. Lloyd ne regretta pas de s'être laisser entraîné par Zélos, il s'était bien amusé. Quelques instants de rires et d'amusement dans une quête où le désespoir et la tristesse trouvaient facilement place n'étaient pas un crime.

Le lendemain de ce divertissement, la température baissa d'un coup et le vent violent n'arrangeait rien au froid qui régnait. Lloyd se sentait fiévreux mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, il y avait des choses plus urgentes et plus graves que son petit affaiblissement. Mais son corps le rappela à l'ordre, on ne joue jamais impunément avec sa santé. Ce fut devant ses amis qu'il

eut un malaise, le noir l'attirant dans les abîmes de l'inconscience.

Le groupe se hâta d'aller à Ozette ,un village à la sortie de la forêt. Préséa, l'une des membres du groupe y habitait. Il fut convenu qu'ils y resteraient jusqu'au rétablissement de Lloyd. Raine, la guérisseuse du groupe, l'examina et diagnostiqua un coup de froid virulent, dont la chose la plus préoccupante était la fièvre élevée.

**-Mais comment a t-il pu tomber à ce point malade?** Demanda Sheena

**- C'est de ma faute**. Dit Zélos

Tous le regardèrent médusés.

**- Explique toi.** Suggéra avec douceur Colette

**- Hier, avec Lloyd ,on s'est baignés dans la rivière. Au début, il ne voulait pas et je lui ai un peu forcé la main.**

**- Se baigner alors que l'hiver approche?! Mais t'es timbré! T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne! Et si jamais l'état de Lloyd s'aggrave, tu feras quoi, monsieur l'imbécile d'Elu?!** Cria Sheena

**-Pas la peine de me hurler dessus, je m'en veux suffisamment comme ça! Lloyd est un ami qui m'est cher, tout autant qu'à toi! **Répliqua Zélos

**-Vraiment?! Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais jamais dû le forcer à se baigner! Un ami, tu parles d'un ami!**

**-Ça suffit vous deux!** Trancha le doyen du groupe, Régal.

**-Oui! Peu importe qui est coupable de quoi, le plus important maintenant est de soigner Lloyd. **Ajouta Raine

Le groupe alla jusqu'à Flanoir avec les ptéroplans, Sheena connaissait un bon médecin là-bas. Zélos se porta volontaire pour veiller sur Lloyd jusqu'à leur retour. La respiration de son ami était sifflante et sa fièvre n'arrangeait rien à son inconfort. Zélos posa un linge humide sur son front et rajusta sa couverture. Il observa Lloyd, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. A cause de son immaturité, son ami était malade. Il risquait de le perdre, lui, qui au fond de son cœur était un peu un petit frère.

**-Pardon Lloyd, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû t'écouter au lieu de protester, pardonne-moi...**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Zélos commençait à avoir sommeil. Mais hors de question de dormir alors que Lloyd souffrait. Le pauvre tremblait comme une feuille morte et à part alimenter le feu, notre rouquin ne savait que faire pour soulager un tant soit peu le malade.

Il s'approcha de Lloyd afin de vérifier son état, il ouvrit un peu les yeux.

**-Lloyd! Comment tu te sens vieux?** S'enquit l'Elu aux remords

**-J'ai froid....**

**-A ce point?**

Lloyd hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Soudain Zélos eut une idée. Il se glissa dans le lit de Lloyd et le serra contre lui. Il serait sa bouillotte.

**-Dis Lloyd ,tu m'en veux?**

**-Absolument pas, pourquoi tu penses ça? T'y es pour rien, je t' de rester à me veiller.**

**-De rien, c'est fait pour ça les amis non?**

**-Oui, t'as raison...**

Lloyd sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

**-Dors bien Lloyd.** Murmura Zélos

Le rouquin ne tarda pas à le suivre dans le sommeil et c'est au petit matin que le groupe, avec les médicaments donnés par le médecin de Flanoir, découvrit le tableau touchant des deux garçons endormis côte à côte.

Sheena, en son for intérieur regretta d'avoir douté de la sincérité de l'amitié de Zélos envers Lloyd.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lloyd était parfaitement remis et tous repartirent en route.

_**The End**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors ça vous a plût?**_

_**Guimauve peut-être non? Reviews or not?**_


End file.
